The present invention relates to a fuse cutout that can be used with power distribution systems to protect against electrical overload. Outdoor cutouts, such as a high voltage dropout fuse, may provide overcurrent protection for equipment that can be damaged by system overload or fault conditions. Such outdoor cutouts may be used to clear fault or overload currents on a section of an overhead distribution line or a damaged piece of equipment.
An outdoor cutout may include a fuse tube (including a fuse element) and a mounting insulator that electrically isolates the conductive portions of the cutout from the support to which the cutout is fastened. The mounting insulator typically includes an outer shield. The outer shield generally includes a number of radially extending fins for increasing creep and flashover distance on the exterior of the insulator. In conventional systems, the outer shield is formed by over-molding the insulator as a single piece.